


Place your smile in mine

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon and Obi Wan can't leave things unsaid anymore
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Place your smile in mine

**Author's Note:**

> For flufftober day 18 : things left unsaid

Once upon a time a lot of words were left unsaid between them. Naboo tore the veil and dragged all the words into the open. Whispered confessions were exchanged to the faint sound of their combined heartbeats.

Now Qui Gon doesn't hesitate to tell him how proud he is. And when they are alone, he will press whispers of love and worship in Obi Wan's skin.

Obi Wan is more reserved but his first and last words of the day are always words of love. His actions are as loud as his words. And Qui Gon loves him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later


End file.
